I Love You
by Meygan Kaname
Summary: Songfic. Tenten terá coragem para contar os seus sentimentos a Neji? E o Hyuuga vai deixar de lado seu orgulho? Um simples treino trás muitas recordações.


**Naruto** não me pertence mas o Itachi é meu sim.

**A música** "I Love You" é abertura do anime "Full Moon wo Sagashite".

**Desculpe** os erros de formatação.

**------------------------------------**

**I Love You**

Tenten estava com suas mãos apoiadas nos joelhos enquanto tentava normalizar sua respiração. Era mais um dia em que estava treinando junto com Neji e Lee. Gai-sensei não pode ficar junto com eles no treinamento. Tenten se lembra vagamente do seu sensei ter dito algo como missão importante, ganhar de Kakashi, fogo da juventude e logo depois ser ofuscada pelo sorriso extra-brilhante que seu sensei havia dado.

Lee diz que precisa sair mais cedo e então despede-se de seus companheiros, sem antes fazer sua pose de Nice Guy e dizer que ia ser melhor que Neji logo logo.

A garota de orbes chocolate dá um meio sorriso enquanto endireita seu tronco, olhando fixamente para as orbes pérolas de Neji.

"Vamos continuar o treino ou não?" – Pede Tenten tentando evitar de suas bochechas ficarem rubras "Vamos dar uma pausa." – Diz o Hyuuga se encostando em uma árvore

Como a garota odiava quando parecia que ele lhe provocava. Por que ele tinha de ser tão belo assim?

Tenten sabia que estava realmente gostando de Neji. Estava gostando? Ela gostava dele a muito tempo, provavelmente desde o tempo de academia. Talvez só tenha percebido isso agora. Mas sabia que não podia amá-lo, sabia que ia sofrer. Mas fazia tudo ao contrário.

Tenten sabia que enquanto fizesse o Hyuuga acreditar que ela não o amava, estaria segura. Ou não?

Neji podia ser frio muitas vezes, mas aquele beijo não tinha nada de frio.

Tenten virou rapidamente o rosto quando viu que o companheiro estava olhando para ela com extremo interesse.

"Será que ele notou que eu estava olhando para ele?" – Pensa Tenten ficando corada

_Toosugiru koi no michi shirube  
Mou suki wo fuyasenai Non! Non!  
Yume no naka wa marude betsu sekai  
Sutoreeto ni omoi mo ieru no ni  
Okiniiri no fuku wo mainichi kichau no  
Ano hito no mesen ga kocchi ni chiratsuitekimasu you ni  
"I Love You" nante totemo ienai  
Tabako no suikata maneshitaru kotomo  
Anata no HAATO kara laimo ga atashi ni suki to kizuketeta_

_(É muito distante, esse sinal para amar  
Eu não deixarei o amor crescer NÃO NÃO  
Dentro de meus sonhos é como se fosse outro mundo  
Mesmo que eu pusesse meus pensamentos em um plano  
Eu termino de desgastar meus equipamentos favoritos a cada dia  
Apenas de modo que eu possa enganar SEUS olhos  
Eu apenas não posso dizer "eu te amo"  
Ou isso eu curo da maneira que você faz  
O arco-íris de seu coração_

_Me deixou ver que era amor)_

Tenten intimamente gostaria de estar ao lado do Hyuuga sempre. Em algumas missões, quando eram obrigados a dormir todos juntos, sentia-se protegida por saber que Neji estava ao seu lado e ao acordar ainda encontraria o corpo quente e adormecido do amigo ainda ao seu lado.

Tenten ficava com medo de que um dia tudo aquilo terminasse. As missões, os treinos, as amizades, as risadas, as brigas, os beijos. Tinha tanto medo daquilo quanto de perder a sua habilidade com armas.

Perder Neji, ainda que realmente não o tivesse, era tão assustador quanto se tornar uma garotinha indefesa e vulnerável. Sim, sem Neji ela estaria indefesa e vulnerável.

Tenten já havia pensado em mil e uma possibilidades de fazer Neji notá-la de verdade, de querer estar com ela. Mas tinha medo de por qualquer uma em prática.

"Droga, sou tão mais valente lutando contra um assassino maníaco. Queria ter essa coragem para me declarar e aceitar meu destino." – Pensa Tenten suspirando pesadamente – "Dizer 'eu gosto de você Neji', é bem mais simples do que dizer 'eu realmente amo você, Neji'." – Pensa Tenten olhando para as nuvens

_Kaattte ni matteiru hi bakari  
Okubiou na mainichi Non! Non!  
Negai goto wa tada hitotsu dake  
Neru toki to ne mimi itte houshii dake  
Mou no koi no yukue wa ummei ni tsunagarimashita  
Kiseki ga akiramerushika kamgaerarenai yoamushi dattashi  
"I LIKE YOU" no kotoba nara ieru  
Ren ai soudan suru koto mo dekiru  
Anata no HAATO ni tsutsumaretai no ni  
Doushitara tsutsunde kureru no_

_(Cada dia eu estou apenas esperando comigo mesma  
Todos aqueles dias assustadores NÃO NÃO  
Apenas uma coisa que eu desejo  
Quando eu estiver dormindo, eu apenas quero você do meu lado  
Essa maneira de amar nos levará para o destino?  
Eu sou tão covarde, eu posso somente pensar, "este é um milagre ou sou obrigada a desistir?"  
Se são as palavras "EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ", eu posso dizer  
Eu posso dar conselhos no amor também  
Eu quero apenas ser envolvido em seu coração, o que eu preciso fazer para  
você me envolver?)  
_

Neji se aproxima lentamente da jovem, apreciando cada segundo, admirando aquela ninja.

Os dois coques de Tenten estavam aos poucos desmanchando, deixando alguns fios de cabelo tocar a pele alva e delicada da ninja. A respiração tão suave e ainda assim, desregular dela, fazendo seu corpo se movimentar numa bela sincronia. E aqueles orbes chocolates? Neji deliciava-se olhando aquele belos olhos que tanto amava, principalmente quando o encaravam.

Quando Neji estava a poucos centímetros do rosto de Tenten foi que está despertou e olhou para ele. Chocolate e pérolas se encontraram e desejaram não se afastar mais.

"Tenten..." – Começou a dizer o Hyuuga, parando apenas para tomar fôlego

"Eu não posso dizer, eu não consigo." – Pensa Tenten sentindo seu coração bater num ritmo acelerado

_"I Love You" nante totemo ienai  
Tabako no suikata maneshitaru kotomo  
Anata no HAATO kara laimo ga atashi ni suki to kizukaseta  
"I LOVE YOU" wo anata kara kikitai  
Kisu suru shunkan no chikai kokyuu wo  
Anata wo mane suru atashi wa ichiban kawaiku nara hazu_

_(Eu apenas não posso dizer "eu te amo"  
Ou isso eu curo da maneira que você faz  
O arco-íris de seu coração  
Me deixou ver que era amor  
"Eu te amo" Eu quero ouvir isso de você  
A respiração apenas antes do momento em que nos beijamos  
Eu serei certamente mais bonita quando eu fizer o que você faz)_

Tenten sentia suas pernas tremerem levemente, enquanto a mão do Hyuuga acariciava seu rosto de leve. Correntes elétricas passavam no corpo dos dois, causando leves arrepios.

"Tenten, eu te amo." – Diz o Hyuuga

Antes de fechar os olhos, a última coisa que o Hyuuga viu foi Tenten ficar corada e seus olhos arregalarem um pouquinho. Charmosa. Era assim que Neji a descrevia.

Tenten sente uma felicidade invadir seu peito. Queria sorrir, queria cantar, queria pular, queria dançar. Mas ao sentir a respiração quente e confortadora de Neji em seu rosto, a única coisa que queria era beijá-lo.

Sentir os lábios quentes do Hyuuga, normalmente frio, sobre os seus era uma sensação que Tenten não cansava de sentir.

Aquele beijo que transmitia mais paixão do que nunca fez com que os dois soubessem que o sentimento era correspondido.

Quando se separaram, as dúvidas de Tenten sumiram como a névoa some quando o sol quente chega para aquecer o ambiente.

"Eu também te amo." – Diz Tenten e volta a unir seus lábios

Tenten agora tinha certeza que havia se tornado mais forte, corajosa e bonita.


End file.
